


Quiet

by Prxnce_Kxsses



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Gore, Broken Bones, Gen, Graphic Description, Murder-Suicide, Stabbing, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8123194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prxnce_Kxsses/pseuds/Prxnce_Kxsses
Summary: Mark is a quiet man.





	

Mark was always the quiet type. He always had his nose in a book, or minding his own business. He lived with his two friends, er.. "Friends", Jon and Eduardo. He didn't understand. He was so quiet, and Eduardo still found ways to tease him. Not that it really mattered to him, but it did bother him that Eduardo did the same to Jon, maybe even more.  
He was too harsh on the little guy.  
Eduardo would hit Jon out of anger, and teased him about the small things. Jon had never deserved it. Jon was so kind to everyone, and yet, he was still being teased.   
Mark was fed up with Eduardo, although he never said anything. He just kept to himself, reading his books.  
That's when suddenly thing's started changing with Eduardo and Jon. It was just small things at first. Eduardo stopped hitting Jon, and called him names less. Then it turned into Eduardo being nice to the little guy. Giving him hugs and whatnot.

They spent less time with Mark though. Eduardo had hardly ever really hung out with Mark before, but Jon used to a lot, since he had no one else.   
But now, when Eduardo had suddenly changed, Mark felt lonely. He was hardly ever talked to.

Mark didn't mind it, not at first. It didn't bother him when they ignored him, he liked the quiet. It didn't bother him when they'd give each other hugs, but leave him alone.  
What did bother him, was when Eduardo said he was sorry. Said he was sorry for everything he'd ever done. Sorry for how he acted.

To Jon.

Only Jon.

Eduardo wasn't exactly being nasty towards Mark, but it hurt that he wouldn't say sorry to Mark too. I mean, sure, he hadn't been treated as bad as Jon was treated, but he was still hurt from what Eduardo did in the past. Mark just reached his limit. He had been ignored and left alone for too long. He was starting to get lonely, too lonely.

Did Eduardo even have a heart??  
Eduardo had probably never even cared about Mark. Mark had to do something. He had tried to deal with things calmly, he had tried to ignore it, he had tried to talk to Eduardo, but it never worked. It was time to take a different approach. One that was sure to work, and shut Eduardo up for good.

Of course, he was thinking about murder. I mean, what other logical thing could he do? At least, that's what he was THINKING was logical. He wasn't thinking all too straight at the moment. It was a good thing Jon wasn't home at the moment. If Jon saw Mark murder Eduardo, he would have to murder Jon too. He didn't want any witnesses.

Eduardo was just sitting on the couch, watching TV and drinking coffee. How typical of him. Although, Mark was reading, sitting beside Eduardo, so that was also typical.Mark kept glancing up at Eduardo with a cold look, before looking back at his book.

Eduardo raised an eyebrow after a while.  
"What are you doing, idiot??" He asked harshly, making Mark wince.

"N-Nothing.." Mark muttered. Liar.

 Eduardo just rolled his eyes.  
"Whatever. Could you get me more coffee? I ran out, I need more." He paused, before adding a "Please?" And flashing a charming smile.

Mark blinked, setting down his book.  
"Yeah, okay, whatever.." He muttered, taking Eduardo's cup and heading to the kitchen. At least he'd be able to grab some sort of weapon like a knife. He put the cup on the counter, not even bothering to fill it up. He opened the kitchen drawer, picking out the sharpest knife he could find. He could find out this way, if Eduardo actually had a heart. He found himself giggling as he thought about what he was about to do. He had to stop himself from laughing, as Eduardo would probably hear him.  
He left the kitchen, clutching the knifes handle tightly, carefully coming up behind Eduardo.  
He felt his heart racing a mile a minute, adrenaline coursing through him.  
Quickly, he grabbed Eduardo by his hair, pulling his head back.

This caused Eduardo to yelp loudly. I mean, who wouldn't? His hair had just been pulled roughly.  
"Mark, wh-?!?!" Eduardo let out a choked gasp as Mark shoved the knife into Eduardo's chest. Eduardo was in too much shock to make much noise right then. His eyes were wide, tears beginning to well up in his eyes. He didn't want to cry.

Since Eduardo was weaker now, Mark twisted the knife lodged in his chest, causing Eduardo to cry out in pain, and he shoved Eduardo to the floor. Mark pinned Eduardo down, pulling the knife out sharply, and again, Eduardo cried out in pain. He didn't understand.  
"Wh-Why..??" He asked softly and shakily.

"Because, you've hurt me too much, hurt Jon too much, both physically and emotionally. I-I've tried dealing with this logically, th-this is the only other way to get you to F-FUCKING SHUT UP!!" Mark yelled, stuttering slightly. It felt GOOD to see Eduardo in pain.

"W-Wait..!! Mark, we can talk about this!! What will happen i-if Jon see's you've murdered me?! P-Please Mark, I'm begging you!! I'll do anything!!" Eduardo begged in a panicked tone. "Please don't kill me, please!!!"

Mark only laughed at Eduardo's panicked begging.  
"Look at you!! Who's the pathetic one now??" He giggled, standing up now. "Now, lets see if you have a heart, hmm?~"

"N-NO!! PL-" Eduardo screamed as Mark began stomping on Eduardo's chest, hard, multiple times, breaking his ribs easily. Who knew ribs were so weak?

Mark giggled, sitting on top of Eduardo again so he couldn't move.  
"This is going to be fun..~" He said softly, before shoving the knife into his chest, slicing his chest open, and throwing aside the broken off bones.

Eduardo's throat was raw and his vocal cord's were torn from too much screaming. He could hardly make any noise anymore.  
And he was so.. Tired.  
He knew he would die. There was no point in trying to beg anymore.. He just hoped he'd leave Jon alone. Oh Jesus, he couldn't have Jon die.. Jon was so.. Incredible, so kind and strong, mentally. He wasn't exactly strong psychically, which is what scared him. Jon wouldn't be able to fend for himself..  
It was hard for him to stay awake now. He was losing a lot of blood, and fast.

Mark spotted Eduardo's heart, perfectly exposed due to the broken ribs.  
"Hm. I guess you did have a heart all along."  
He reached his hand and took ahold of Eduardo's still beating heart, roughly pulling on it.  
"Night, 'Duardy'!!" Mark laughed, insanity clouding his eyes.

He ripped the heart right out of Eduardo's chest.

Eduardo didn't die instantly. It took him around a minute in a half, before he just gave up on fighting, and let himself die. It could have taken 5 to 10 minutes if he fought for life, but he realized, what was the point?

Eduardo was dead.

Finally.

Mark stared at his work. At first he seemed slightly shocked at himself for what he just did. Did a sliver of his sanity somehow come back or something? He almost wanted to cry, scream. What had he just done..?? No, no, no.. This wasn't like him..  
That feeling went away quickly though.  
He started laughing softly, escalating into loud, insane laughter, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"F-Finally!!! The little bastard is fucking DEAD!!!" He exclaimed through his laughter.  
His purple turtleneck was stained with blood, as well as his hands and the knife.  
He suddenly remembered something.  
Jon.  
Jon was coming home soon.  
What would he do? Everything was too caked with blood, and just a mess in general that he wouldn't be able to clean up the mess in time, and he didn't even know where he'd hide Eduardo's body.  
Even if he was able to hide the body and clean up the mess, what will he say to Jon? Sure, he could say that Eduardo had gone out for the night, but when Jon realized Eduardo wasn't coming back, then what would he do?  
He realized, that he'd have to kill Jon too. Jon would be so heartbroken that Eduardo had been killed, Mark wouldn't be able to deal with the guilt..

Mark took deep breaths, trying to stay calm, trying to keep himself together. He was shaky, and he was twitching a lot. He was definitely not sane anymore.

Soon, he heard the door open, and Jon walk in.  
"Hey, Im ho-..!!! O-Oh my gosh!!!!" Jon squeaked, as he saw Mark covered in blood, and Eduardo's lifeless body, his heart beside his body.  
Jon's mind raced. He didn't know what to do. He had just gotten back from the store, carrying in bags.  
He dropped the bags onto the floor, just letting out a loud panicked scream, tears welling up in his eyes.  
He quickly ran up to Eduardo's body.

"D-Duardy..?? Duardy??!? No, No no nonono..!!!!! No, you cant be dead!!" Jon quickly shook the body, getting blood on his hands. "W-Wake up!!!" He cried.  
Of course, the body did nothing. Eduardo was dead, what did you expect? This isn't some sort of Disney film, with happily ever after's and what not.   
Jon, not knowing what to do, just hugged the cold, dead body close, sobbing loudly.  
He got blood on his shirt, but Jon didn't care.

Mark didn't say anything, or move. He just let Jon do what he wanted before he'd proceed to end Jon's life as well.  
It tugged at his heart strings to see Jon this distressed. He really thought it would be better to just murder Jon as well. Besides, if he didn't, he'd get the police called on him, and then he'd be taken to jail. Not only that, but Jon would be miserable and alone. He didn't want that for Jon.

Eventually, Jon turned to look at Mark, tears streaming down his face and blood staining his clothes and skin.  
"Wh-Why'd you do it Mark!?!?" He began punching Mark weakly on his chest multiple times.  
"Why, why, why, why, why?!??! I LOVED HIM!! I LOVED H-HIM!!!" Jon cried loudly, his punches becoming less aimed, and eventually he just broke down crying, asking why.

Mark grunted a bit as he was hit on the chest.  
"I-I did it because he hurt you, Jon.. He hurt you and me so many times, I-I just was fed up with him, and so i just DID it!!" He exclaimed.

Jon looked up at him, tears still glistening in his eyes.  
"He ch-changed..!! He doesn't do that anymore!! He apologized!!" Jon cried.  
"Please, j-just.." He took Mark's hands, which were still holding the knife, pointing the sharp end at his own chest.  
"K-Kill me, too.." He said, still choking on his tears.

Mark frowned, gripping the knife tightly.  
"I was planning on it.." He mumbled.

"WELL DO IT THEN!! KILL ME!! P-PLEASE, JUST GET IT OVER WITH!!" Jon screamed, shutting his eyes tightly.

Mark shrugged, before nodding a little.  
"O-Okay.."   
And he did it. He shoved the knife hard into Jon's chest, causing him to scream out loudly. Mark kept repeatedly stabbing him in the chest, before Jon let out a final cry, and puffed out his final breaths, and passed away.  
It didn't feel finished though.. Blood was splattered everywhere, on Marks clothes, on the walls, on the couch, the floor, but it just didn't feel like it was finished, something was missing.

He glanced at Eduardo's body.  
Oh. That was it.

Jon's heart. Maybe if he took it out, he'd feel like he completed his work.

He stood up, and stomped on Jon's rib cage hard, almost instantly shattering the bone. He then sat down and worked on removing his heart. Instead of ripping it out like he did with Eduardo, he carefully removed it, and stared at the heart for a moment, before crawling over to where he had set Eduardo's heart, and set it down.  
It had been sort of hard to cut the heart, because the knife was heavily caked with blood at this point.

It still didn't feel right.. What was he missing? He had killed them both, and done the same things..   
Then it clicked.  
There was still himself left.

Even if there was nobody else in THIS house to call the police on him, there was still his neighbors, Tom, Edd, and Matt. They were sure to hear the loud screaming, and then silence. It was sort of obvious..

He had to end himself too. The weight and guilt of killing his friends was too much anyways. This was what was best, right?

He lifted the knife up, tilting his head back and taking a few nervous breaths. It was a scary thing, knowing you're about to die.

"I.. Everything is going to be okay now. It'll all be fine.." He whispered to himself, before shoving the knife right into his throat, and pulling the knife out, so he'd bleed out.  
Blood spurted out of the cut wound, and he himself, coughed out blood.  
His vision was already going hazy. He could hardly breathe, and he could hardly see. He just laid himself down on the floor, closing his eyes.

Who knew that the quiet, lonesome reader could have done such a thing like this?

As Marks life slipped away, and he was met with a dark nothingness, the only sound was..

Silence.

It was quiet.


End file.
